One Sentence
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: Really, Koutari should have known better but he is insane.


**Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Hell, even most of the concept is Umi's. I just wrote it.**

**Author's Note:** This was brought on by Umi's idea of Koutari trying to get at Tatsuki by hurting Kotarou. Her original idea is in the Oddities reviews if you really want to read it. Anyway, the rest was inspired through a conversation where we were talking about what if Kotarou was ever truly hurt by someone. We had a theory that Yuuto would pull a Tatsuki and go after that person. Well, I made a comment that "They'd both go after that person" and this story spawned.

So, here it is. Hope it's not too confusing. No pairing.

**One Sentence:**

When police questioned them, Oohira Tatsuki and Urushiyama Yuuto couldn't exactly tell them why. The most they could say was that it was inevitable. When the two boys were separated, they wouldn't even say that much. Tatsuki acted more distant then his normal self and ended up doing damage to the other inmates. By the time he had finished knocking them all out, they decided to isolate him. Yuuto said as little as Tatsuki and the police isolated him as well in case he, too, tried to beat up the other inmates.

The two boys had been placed at opposite ends of the jail house when they were first brought in. An hour later, they were placed in cells side by side as that was the only way to calm them down from their agonized screams.

And while the two boys could never answer exactly why they committed their atrocious crime, they could answer all the other questions.

Where.

When.

Who.

And most importantly, how.

**-One Friday that Tatsuki and Yuuto will only remember on cloudy afternoons with impending rain that never fell-**

Yuuto's handsome face turned into a frown as he strolled into his classroom with minimal time to spare before the bell shrieked. There was no Kotarou, that was the first thing he noticed. Tatsuki was acting like his normal grumpy self, yet there was a shroud of bluish-purple that could only be defined as worry for his missing cousin. Then, there was Koutari. Almost no aura was around him except for the small flicks of black that would occasionally show themselves.

For a reason that Yuuto couldn't explain, it scared him more than if Koutari was surrounded by the dark aura.

_If Koutari is trying to mask his aura and isn't even doing it completely successful, then what does that mean?_ The thought raced across Yuuto's mind as he sat in his normal seat, next to Kotarou's empty seat.

And was it just him or did the classroom seem awfully dark? As the sensei began calling roll, the tall boy looked out of the classroom to see the sky riddled with clouds. They weren't particularly dark but looked as if it might let out rain at any given moment.

"- Oohira, Kotarou?"

For a brief moment, a dead silence settled upon the room as it was obvious that Kotarou wasn't there. And while everyone expected the roll call to continue, they were surprised when Koutari spoke up.

"Sorry, sensei, but Kotarou-kun won't be coming in today. His car was having some engine trouble."

The class became even more surprised as Tatsuki ran out of the classroom while ignoring the sensei's yells to stop. And when Yuuto followed him out, no one knew what to think.

Except Koutari.

But then, no one else knew how insane he was, either.

**-Following Saturday; Jail House-**

"Please, Yuuto, tell me. Tell me why you would do such a thing!"

"I couldn't let Tatsuki do it alone."

"So you became an accomplice-.."

"No, I wasn't just an accomplice."

**-Back to that cloudy Friday-**

Tatsuki ran to the place that he had ignored so fervently when he had made his way to school. The guardrail on the road had been broken through, and very little of the car was sticking out of the water that could be seen if only one would glance as they drove. Only one police car had been there in the morning. It was a normal enough accident. Driver falls asleep at the wheel, turns off through the guardrail. When he had originally saw the accident through his powers, he thought little of it.

What was there to think of? He had seen worse. There had been rapes, murders, parental abuse, and muggings. It wasn't even bad. He hadn't even seen the driver's and passenger's face.

And that's why Tatsuki ran.

If only so he could make sure.

Yuuto ran right behind him but the taller boy didn't know what had happened.

He didn't get Koutari's words.

Not for the first time, Tatsuki hoped that he was wrong. That he only saw things. However, as he neared closer to the scene of the accident, his head started pounding. The ambulance had also arrived along with three more police cars. Tatsuki ignored them and their talking, and got as close as he could.

Pain laced through him at a past that he saw that didn't even belong to this particular spot. He saw the past, it might have been Thursday (yesterday) that this had happened. It probably was. It was late at night as well. Kotarou and Koutari were standing in front of Grampa's house.

They were talking.

He nearly hyperventilated at what he heard.

"_Hey, you're looking awfully down. Is something wrong?" Koutari asked as he tilted his head, trying to look the part of an innocent._

"_Just…the usual stuff, I guess." Kotarou didn't have to elaborate because Koutari knew. _

"_Want to go for a drive then? Maybe that'll clear your head." _

"_Yeah. That sounds great."_

In front of his eyes, Tatsuki saw the past fast forward to Koutari driving on this road. In the seat next to him, Kotarou was fast asleep. While taking off his seat belt, Koutari put his hand on the door handle and as the car streamed through the guardrail into the waiting water, Koutari jumped out. With a splash, he landed away from the car, where Kotarou was trapped inside.

If Tatsuki were any one else, he might have been in awe that Koutari had gotten out of the accident with minimal injuries that could be so easily hidden.

But then, Koutari was insane and the insane had a way of thinking they were super human.

They also had a way of acting like it.

It only took Yuuto one look at the accident and the silent tears down Tatsuki's face to figure out what happened.

**-Two hours after Tatsuki and Yuuto go to the scene of the accident-**

It had taken four grown men to pry Yuuto off of Koutari while it took six grown men to knock Tatsuki out.

Unfortunately for Koutari, the police had come an hour too late.

He was already dead.

**-In trial a few months later-**

"Why? Why would you kill your classmate?"

Yuuto swiveled in his chair, a mock serious look on his face.

"It was one sentence, really."

Only Tatsuki knew what that one sentence was.

"_I am sorry to inform you, Oohira Kotarou is now deceased."_

-Owari-

Review for me, please?

Umi wants me to write out the whole trail. Review and tell me what you guys think.

"You should put 'And she's really quite hyper about it. If anything, review just to tell me whether or not I should suggest medication.'" Her words, not mine.


End file.
